Feelings
by Lyra Abbey
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THIRD GAME. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS. Summary inside first chapter, can't explain it here.
1. Klaus: Anger and Hate

**I don't own anything! Except for Alex. Yes, I use that and Arc as all character names. You know you all want to do that. Might be cussing found offensive, Klaus says some… adultish…. stuff. He's twenty-three, for God's sake! Any questions about how I set this up, don't hesitate to ask! It's all confusing and selfish.**

_**The famous Professor Hershel Layton is a charming, puzzle and tea-loving professor of archaeology at Gresheller University. He lives with Luke Triton, his self-proclaimed apprentice, Flora Reinhold, his adopted daughter…..**_

_**And Klaus, the rude, arrogant, snide, angry, impulsive, twenty-three year old who lives with Hershel instead of spending years at prison. Three cut off of prison for two and a half with the professor.**_

_Take me back to prison- now! _Klaus often thought this. He just couldn't _stand _the professor's perfect attitude with Luke's young ways and Flora being Flora.

He hated Layton.

He hated London.

He hated the _world_.

Klaus pulled the hat over his ears and groaned silently. "I don't understand professah….." Luke's squeaky, whiny voice would drive him insane. And Flora, the spoiled little mouse….

"Klaus- could you please go out and fetch the-"

"Layton, I'm here as an alternative to prison. Not to be your servant." Fetching the paper wasn't much. Klaus honestly didn't care. He just had to show Layton how much he hated him. And an opportunity to get away from him and the kids would be spectacular.

Klaus pulled his chair out from under the table, pushed his cereal bowl forward, and stomped toward the door. He really had to stop being such a child. He needed to grow, up, to forget, to forgive…

_Forget that_. He smirked.

Klaus opened the door, about to slam it into the face of a young girl, picking up the paper.

"Hey!" he snarled. But, he stopped his angry burst. _A girl took the paper… sorry, professor; you'll have to hear the latest gossip from your students. _He smirked. That would be wonderful. "Never mind. Keep it."

He slammed the door in the face of the astonished girl. _I was going to give it to him… the man needed some kindness. _She hadn't heard the end of Klaus and Don Paolo from her father.

Klaus walked back into the dining area, a cruel smile on his face."A girl took the paper… sorry, professor; you'll have to hear the latest gossip from your students," he smirked.

Luke and Flora looked at him blankly, but a hint of anger, regret, _hate _was visible in Luke's eyes. The boy loved Layton. He hated to see anyone speak to him rudely or with any sign of dislike. Chelmey, for instance. Klaus had never heard the end of that inspector.

Layton just nodded, managing to keep a calm demeanor. "Very well then. I shall do that."

Luke laughed out loud at the face Klaus made as he slunk to his room, shared with Luke. Flora turned back to her cereal bowl to hide a smile.

He went up to close the window, but he saw the face of that same girl, the one who took the paper. She smiled shyly and held up the paper. Klaus ran out the room, and to the door.

"Klaus, where are you-"

"I need some fresh air, professor!" He forgot to sound hateful. He was in too much of a hurry to see who this young girl was.

Klaus slammed the door and left behind three astonished faces. "I'll wash the dishes," Flora volunteered, breaking the silence. She stood up hurriedly and scooped the bowls.

The kitchen had a view of the streets.

Klaus ran out of the house and around where he saw the girl. "Why do you keep showing up here?" he shouted. "First you take the paper, and then you show up at my bedroom window! What, did you want to see me changing!"

The girl stared at him, blushing. "No, I wouldn't want to see someone as ugly and rude as you changing," the girl said calmly. Her father would be blowing up with rage right now. No wonder some people thought they weren't related.

"Answer my first question. That was the important one," he snarled. Klaus began walking towards her. There were too many annoying kids in his life already. He needed to get rid of this one.

"Well, I've been here many times before. You've just never seen me," she replied shakily. "And, trust me, you won't see me again." She turned around and sprinted away, toward the main part of the city.

Klaus shuffled back into the house, angry and confused. A disappointed Flora sighed from in the kitchen. She hadn't gotten to see the real reason Klaus went outside. He never got fresh air, just sat in the room he and Luke shared, sulking. Klaus being outdoors had to happen for a real reason.

Klaus shuffled back to his and Luke's room. Everyone stared back at him. He could really be a real child sometimes.

Layton turned around and faced Luke. "Luke my boy, this reminds me of a very clever puzzle! Two boys went outside…"

It was like Layton didn't care about Klaus. He did. He and Claire risked their lives to save him from his malfunctioning creation. He regretted so many things the boy had done. And it was just that sometimes he acted like a much younger person. Klaus didn't have much to hate Layton for. He was just trying to keep him safe…

Klaus fell onto his bed and picked up the pieces of scrap metal, gears, and wires. Couldn't let anyone see this. Had to keep it safe.

Frankly, Klaus didn't know what he was making. It was just great to be around gears and metal. Like when he made the huge device to destroy London. Maybe this would be an extremely small version, to crawl under the professor's hat. He chuckled at the thought.

Klaus quickly hid the contraption and picked up his book, pretending to read as Flora walked in. "What do you want?"'

Flora walked sheepishly into the room. It looked different on the two halves. Luke's part was neat, while the part Klaus slept in had an unmade bed, open drawers, and clothes strewn about the room.

"Well, um, I know you didn't really want to get fresh air outside…. And I wanted to know what you saw outside…" she whispered.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Well, it doesn't really matter because I'll never see her-"

Flora gasped. Klaus groaned. She had gotten the wrong idea…

The girl ran out of the room to go tell Layton and Luke supposedly why he went outside.

Klaus's screaming curse word were muffled by the pillow.


	2. Alex: Scared and Alone

**Again, I own nothing. Any questions, or need spoilers on third game, I can explain to an extent. :) I do realize Alex Chelmey is a horrible name.**

_**Alex had lived her whole live undiscovered. Only Barton and very few members of the Scotland Yard knew the infamous inspector had a daughter. **_

_**She was used as a sort of spy. She would watch suspects every morning and evening. The same with people who had just gotten out of prison.**_

_**And Alex knew that job would be over as soon as she told her father what happened at the house of Professor Layton.**_

Alex knew no good things could come from her telling Father about being seen by Klaus. The criminal would probably be looking for her. Father would either get mad at her for being seen, regretting giving her the simple job in the first place, or make her go back there to be yelled at by Klaus.

She opened the heavy door that led to her father's office. He was talking with Barton, Father's bobby.

Father gave a tiny nod to acknowledge she was there. She sat in a green chair while he continued talking to Barton

Finally, Barton left the room and Alex stood up to talk to her father. She just decided to start off with what happened. Go ahead and get the anger over with. "The Klaus boy- he saw me at the front, and near his bedroom. He didn't like it one bit…"

Her father nodded. "I knew you would be seen. It's impossible for someone to remain completely hidden. What did you say?"

Alex was a bit flabbergasted. He didn't get upset at all. He wasn't really himself today. Did something good happen? Did the thefts around London stop? "Well… I told him I wouldn't ever be around there again," she said fumbling for the words.

Father nodded. In fact, he almost smiled. "Good. He won't be looking for you then. You will be going back," he commanded.

"Yes sir," Alex said quickly, and hurried out of the room before he could tell lecture her about how she didn't exist and no one needed to know she was spying on criminals.

Alex ran out the back exit, where there was an alley way. She stayed in the allies until she got home, where Mother might be. Unless she was out with her friends.

She took the key from the pocket in her pants and walked inside. She hoped no one had seen her. She looked like someone breaking in, as with her scared look and all the looking around.

She crept upstairs, to the attic- her room. That was if visitors came, and they looked around the house, they wouldn't find a ten-year-old girl's room.

Alex often wondered why Father wanted her to remain unknown. Was he not allowed to have children? Or just not girl children? Was something wrong with her? Alex really wanted to know. She felt so alone in the world. But all she could do was remind herself that much worse could happen.

Alex heard the door open and close from downstairs. Why didn't she hear Mother calling up to her? She usually did. The young girl went down to investigate.

This wasn't her mother, or her father. And not a robber. Or, at least, she hoped not.

It was Klaus.

"Hey!" she screeched. He definitely couldn't know who she was. "How did- why did-?"

Klaus chuckled and took out a piece of hair from his pocket, and a bobby uniform from his backpack. "Put this stuff on, and everyone thinks I'm a new recruit for Chelmey. I hear him and the other bobby talkin' about how you were at the house and they were going to a have to ship you out. So I came," he explained.

Alex backed up to the small kitchen area and picked up a pan. "Y-you s-stay a-away f-from m-me," she warned.

Klaus laughed now. It was a crazy laugh. The laugh of a maniac. "Would you like to come with me- or go to the streets?" he asked. "Daddy doesn't want anyone to figure out he has a little girl," he laughed.

"Y-you're l-lying," Alex snarled. But she was afraid. And sad. She knew she had to pretend she wasn't alive, but he had never said anything about this… "Y-you're j-just t-trying t-to s-scare m-me," she added.

Klaus continued his laugh. He leaned against the table, about to fall over. "Well, I am scaring you, obviously- but I'm trying to help." He managed to pull sincerity into his last statement.

"Just go-"she stopped, hearing voices. It was Barton, and her father. They were talking about her.

"Well, how are you going to tell her, sir?" Barton said. "I don't really think there's going to be backing out now. She has to go," the bobby confirmed.

Klaus flashed the girl a grin. "You see? I'm telling the truth," he whispered. He stuck out his hand toward her. "Just come with me now. I have an idea."

Alex glared at the door to him. She finally set the pot back down and took his hand. "I still have questions for you," she whispered in anger. She was mad she had to do this; mad at her father.

Klaus smiled again. He ran up the stairs, to Chelmey and Amelie's room. With one hand he knocked over the pictures on their dresser, threw clothes around, and kicked pillows off the bed. He didn't say anything about having to leave unnoticed. And the policeman deserved it, in his opinion. Or, opinions.

He looked around wildly and grabbed a long metallic rod- probably to ward of robbers and criminals- and he bashed the window with it. He took the comforter off the bed and used it as a parachute. "Grab on," he grunted. The two grabbed onto corners of the comforter and jumped out the window. The comforter worked to slow down their fall.

Klaus threw the comforter in a trashcan in the alleyway they landed. He let go of Alex and wiped his hands. "That worked well," he smiled.

A bewildered Chelmey looked down through the broken window. "KLAUS! ALEX!" he roared. "GET BACK HERE OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE SCOTLAND YARD!"

Klaus and Alex looked at each other."Run," the two said at the same time. Other officers were already opening their doors to see what the commotion was about. "Faster!" Klaus shouted. He grabbed the ten-year-old's hand again and ran down the street, through a few shops, past an old woman carrying groceries, and finally to the professor's house.

"Ok, I'm going to boost you in through my window. _Be quiet. _You should be good at that," Klaus instructed. He ran around to his window. He and Luke always left it unlatched, and it was easy to open from outside. Klaus undid the latch.

He stuck out his hands and Alex climbed up and grabbed onto the windowsill. She opened the window and jumped in.

"Ow!" Klaus whispered, but it was still loud. Like a whisper-shout. "I'd think you'd be lighter than that!"

Alex glared down at him. "Are you just going to walk in?" she said. She deiced to bash him about the comment later.

"Yes," he replied. They were still whispered. As Alex closed the window, Klaus walked back in through the front door.

"Hello, Klaus," Layton said, Flora gave him a small wave.

"Where's Luke?" Klaus asked. He got nervous. If he was in their room-

"He went to fetch something from you guys' room," Flora replied.

Klaus ran down the hallway. _Oh, God no…._


	3. Luke: Young and Loyal

**Woot! I love me that kinda stupid cliffhanger. Especially when I know what's gonna happen and you don't.**

**And surer**_** is**_** a word. Because more sure just doesn't work.**

_**Luke always felt the professor had done more for him than just become his mentor. He acted as a father when his father never had. Luke felt like he would do anything for the professor. He felt as if he was is Hershel's eternal debt, a servant if you will.**_

_**That was why he disliked Klaus s much. Layton saved his life, too, and he hated him for it. He was always playing tricks and snapping at Layton, Luke, and Flora. Klaus never came across to Luke as much of a caring person.**_

When Luke went down the hall to his and Klaus's room, he was surprised to see a little girl with black hair. She used to be near the storage closet, but she began backing towards the window. Luke could see it was opened from the outside.

"PROF-!" Luke started to shout. But the girl lunged and covered his mouth. Klaus came from behind and pinned Luke's arms behind him.

"Not. A. Word," she growled quietly, yet managing to sound scary. She did look frightening, one of her dark eyes covered up with that messy black hair, and a ragged purple skirt and white blouse.

Luke nodded eagerly. The girl slowly took her hand off her mouth.

Klaus spun look around and grabbed his shoulders. "No telling Layton, got it? She was going to go to the streets," Klaus whispered.

_What!_ Since when did Klaus care about that? Loads of people lost their homes every day. Why was this one so special? He should go tell the professor and Flora right now: Klaus was harboring a possible criminal.

He turned back and looked at the girls pleading eyes. She was sad, desperate. Klaus looked ready to drop on his knees and beg. As much as Luke wanted to see that, he nodded once again. "I won't tell," he promised. The blue-clad boy stuck up his right hand.

Klaus gave Luke a thumbs up. He picked up the puzzle book from Luke's bed and put it in his hand. "Go be a nerd," he smiled and pushed the boy out the door.

Luke went back to the den, where Flora and Layton were waiting for him.

"What happened my boy? You look shaken up."

"What took so long, Luke? Did you misplace the book?"

"Uh…. Um…" Luke stammered. "I, uh, heard something scary at the window. But it was just the wind slamming the shutters… and the book was under my bed…." Luke hoped he sounded surer than he felt.

Hershel and Flora gave him an odd look. 'Well, come show us some of those puzzles," the professor said. He patted the spot on the sofa where he was sitting earlier.

Luke nodded nervously. He sat down on the couch. When he tried to flip through the page, he kept on getting paper cuts when the pages slid off his sweaty fingers. He winced the whole time.

"H-here Flora," he stuttered. He handed the book to Flora.

"Luke, we already did this one. Are you sure you're ok?" Flora asked. She gave him a concerned look.

"I think I'm sick,' the boy muttered. He ran off the couch and down to the bathroom.

Luke didn't like lying to Flora and the professor. He had to tell them about the girl…. But he promised Klaus…. And she looked so _desperate_…. Luke was either going to lie to the professor or to Klaus.

Definitely Klaus.

Luke walked shakily out of the bathroom and back to the den. "Professor, Flora… I have to tell you something," he said.

"Oh? What is it, my boy?" Layton asked. He and Flora both looked curious. Luke knew they both were waiting for an explanation of his odd behavior.

"Uh… when I went to get the puzzle book, this little girl was in our room," Luke aid, fumbling for the words. "And, uh, she and Klaus made me promise not to tell that she would hide there… Klaus actually cared she wanted to stay… and I didn't want to lie to you guys..." Luke continued. He kept his head down, messing with his fingers.

The professor gave him a warm smile. He didn't seem upset or anything. "It's okay, my boy. Thank you for telling the truth." Layton stood up and started walking towards the hallway. Flora was right behind.

"N-n-no! Klaus will be super mad I told you!" Luke stammered. He was blocking the closed door to Klaus and Luke's bedroom. "And the girl was so sad! She really needs a home!" Luke cried.

"Luke, I'm sure Klaus won't do anything to you, and I never said anything about making her leave," Layton chuckled.

Luke reluctantly stepped away from the door. Layton opened it and the trio stepped inside.

Klaus was laying on his bed- short the quilt from the edge of it- reading a book. The girl huddled near the window in Klaus's quilt.

"Luke!" Klaus snarled. "I told you not to tell!"

Luke backed up behind the professor. "I would rather lie to you than to the professor!" he exclaimed.

Layton and Klaus shared wary glances. "Her name is Alex, and she's that old Inspector Chelmey's kid. He was going to toss her out for some reason," Klaus explained monotonously. Luke though Klaus had read the professor's mind.

"I have more questions that need to be answered than that," Layton said sternly. "Let's all go back to the kitchen and get some tea," he said. Hershel ushered the children and Klaus out and to the kitchen.

As soon as Layton, Luke, Flora, Klaus, and Alex sat down, Layton asked Klaus and Alex questions.

"Klaus, how did you know our young friend was at Chelmey's house, let alone his daughter?" the professor asked. Thank goodness he was answering Luke's main question first.

"It was just a prank, you know? I told you I was going out, and I did- with a fake mustache. I snuck in wearing different clothes, saying I was here to work with Chelmey. They let me in, I got a uniform, and heard them talking about how hard it would be to get rid of her without anyone getting suspicious. I got mad Chelmey would just toss aside more people like that, so I brought her here," Klaus explained. He left out their wild exit.

Before Layton could ask another question, Alex piped up, "Why did we have to leave like that anyway? Either way we would have gotten caught. Walking out without vandalism would be the better choice."

"The better choice, not the fun and revenge-filled choice," Klaus said. Alex kept quiet.

Before any more interruptions, Layton asked his most important questions- To Alex. "Why did you father want you to remain hidden? What need was there to abandon you?"

Alex glared at the floor. "I-I don't know. Mum and Father have always been telling me to stay quiet and out of sight," she whispered. "And then when Klaus…. came, Father and Barton were on their way, and we heard them…" tears were dripping into her tea, making a soft _plink _on the surface. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Layton nodded grimly and gave her a pat on the back. "I have many theories of why, but none of them make sense according to Chelmey's character. Then again, neither does being ready to send his daughter to the streets…" Layton continued muttering as he stood up and shuffled to his office.

Klaus grinned. "House party!


End file.
